Friday the 13th
by Sig-nif-i-cant-Otter-17
Summary: Gail give Holly a Friday 13th puzzle


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Rookie Blue

Gail starts Friday the 13th tradition

Holly pulls her car into her parking stop at the morgue and sighs,  
"one more day then the weekend" she thinks. At least it is one of her unofficial favorite Fridays. Friday the 13th, while normally this day is surrounded by superstition, Holly have found that it can be an anniversary of sorts for herself and Gail.  
She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend. Gail started as a cop with a tendency for mortifies and mood swings but had quickly turned into one of her closest friends and then something more.  
They had not got to how serious their relationship was but if Holly had any say in the matter, this one was going to last.  
Holly rounded the corner and stopped in front of her office door. Attached was an envelope with her name on it. She pulled it off the door, let herself in and settled herself behind her desk, eyeing the envelope. Holly quickly opened it and instantly recognized Gail stiff hand writing.

Nerd,  
Happy Friday the 13th anniversary! I have hid 13 (get it? 13? Lol I crack myself up) letters around the morgue for you to find today. The letters with, of course, spell out a message. Figure it out before dinner tonight or else!  
Champion of the World  
P.S. I'll pick you up at 5

Holly chuckled at Gail's "or else", or else what she wasn't going to get fed, please. Well now that she thought about it Gail did steal her food regularly.  
Holly looked up and saw her first letter.  
I'  
Well technically this was a letter and a apostrophe but she was going to assume that it was supposed to be one only 12 more to go.  
Sure enough as the day went on she found more letters. A " o" in her pens, a "t" on her clip board, "u" on her scalpel, "h" in her lab coat pocket, a "n" in her favorite mug and so on until all 13 letters were found.  
She sent a quick text off to Gail, who had been abnormally silent all day,that she had found all the letters and would be ready at five.  
All in all her had: I', o, t, u, h, n, e, 2 i's, (not including the first on) m, l, w, and v.

Gail stilled down the corridors of the morgue a little nervous about the puzzle she had left Holly. She wasn't quite she how the brunette would react to this type of thing. She knew her Nerd could figure the message out, she was a doctor after all, she just was nervous about how she would react.  
She took a deep breath before pushing the door open to Holly's office and saw her girlfriend sitting at her desk with a note pad with scratches all over it.  
Without looking up Holly spoke, " I have been looking at these letters for a bit and there are only a few possible phrases it could be."  
"Little longer than a bit, looks like," Gail smirked but immediately dropped it when Holly looked up with a face that said she was in serious mode.  
"First a question, is each letter only used once?"  
"Yes" Gail replied  
"Alright that means this, this and this are out," Gail saw Holly crossing off what she assumed were possible answers but had repeating letters.  
"Second question, are all words spelled correctly?" With this question Holly gave her a look that said Gail's answer was going to big her, misspellings were a pet peeve of Holly's.  
"No," Gail sighed and waited for the tut tut she would get, but none came, just silents as Holly crossed out the majority of the other w.  
"What?!"  
"Well maybe you wanted to be a sexier version of "I am Lord Voldemort"... No? Alright. Then it must be " I'm in love with u""  
Holly for all of her teasing looked nervous at this, like she wasn't sure she should even say it out loud for fear Gail might do a runner, but Gail just crossed the room, pulled her up and kissed her soundly. Needing the kiss and the words to sink in for both herself and Holly. Hoping beyond hope that Holly knew that "I'm in love with u" is exactly what she meant.  
Gail pulled away from Holly and looked at her, they both smiled.  
"You know you weren't supposed to figured out my code name too, nerd?"  
Holly laughed, "Maybe not but the message was the same. Ready to get something to eat?" Holly started packing up her things and walked to the door and held her hand out for Gail. Gail trying not to be to disappointed with Holly reaction to the first time Gail had said I love you and it, nodded her head and took the offered hand. Holly squeezed it until Gail looked at her too.  
"I'm in love with you too," she said as she led Gail out of the office and to a whole new world.


End file.
